Phantom Beginings
by Nightshade1712
Summary: Dark Dan kills Dannys family and friends and goes to Jump city and join the Teen Titans, but Dannys not the only one who lost his family that day and he is not the only one who joined the Titans. D/S Ember/OC Rob/Star BB/Terra
1. and so it begains

Chapter 1

**Me: ok do I really need to say it.**

**Dark Dan: yes you do.**

**Me: what ever clockwork put Dark Dan under my close watch to teach him to be a hero "mutters in head" like that will ever happen.**

**Dark Dan: hey I heard that!**

**Me: but I didn't say anything, weird oh well. I dont own Danny Phantom, teen titans, medabots, Godzilla or firebreather. happy now Dark Dan.**

**Dark Dan: yea whatever"mutters in head" stupid kid**

**Me: hey, I'm 15 so I'm not a kid, and I'm not stupid!**

**Dark Dan: how did you know I said all that, I said all that in my head, hmm weird.**

**Me: I did the same thing remember.**

**Dark Dan: maybe we should get to the book before the readers click the back button, in the mean time well there reading the book we'll figure out whats going on.**

**Me: yea ok on to the book.**

* * *

Hello my name is Akiran Lohrer Its been one year now since I found out I have powers, I have no clue where they came from but they seem to be like Godzilla's power: hyper healling, nuclear breath, and a few that Godzilla does not have like flight, morphing, size control(good thing to or I would smash my house everytime I used my powers)and a few other powers that I dont want to list. I'm 15 and just got my permit so I can learn to drive. Me and mom split up but they died a few months ago. I was shocked when I found out they were both in Amity Park when the ghost king attacked, I locked myself in my room for a month so I would not think about my parents, so I could morn, only coming out to get something to eat , drink, or to use the bathroom. In human form my hair is dark brown in a Danny style of hair. gray blue eyes. I'm 5'8 and still growing. my normal cloths are tan cargo pants, a black or dark blue tee shirt, black hiking boots, black or tan belt. My dragon form(for those who'v seen firebreather kaiju form) looks like a white and gold humanoid dragon a mouth like godzilla but more pointed, large gold wings and on my hands looks like gaunlets, down to his tail it looks like I have armor, on the legs I have armor coveing just the kneecap and up a small ways. Up on my head I have spikes coming out from my head, six on the back along the sides and two on top, and on each hand and foot four razer sharp claws.(If you dont know what the dragon is, look it up because, I'm not good at discribing dragons and dont know what its from)"KONRAD STOP RIGHTING IN YOUR JOURNAL AND COME AND EAT!" yells my granma. "COMING!" I yell back. That was my grandmother. I live with my granma and great granma so I act older then I am, and my music choice in music is kind of old school.

* * *

Two minutes later

"So whats for diner?" I say.

"Tuna helper and cheese and shells with hot dogs," says my granma.

"awesome, my favorites!" I say with glee

"we also have a guest over for diner."

"Who?"

"Me of course," says a man as he walks in

* * *

"Ah hello vlad," I say trying to hide my displeasure.(and doing a good job of it)

(I found out about his ghost form and he knows about my dragon form)

"Hello Akiran, how is your recent project going?" he asked( the news of ghosts in amity park got me wondering if maybe these ghost where just a new species)

"just fine, how did you know about that?" I ask confused.

"You are quite the buzz in the world of science," he says with glee(because he did not have to sneak in to my new lab to find out)

"But I...darn it seth told someone and well I guess it snowballed," I said a little mad.

"Yes, that cousin of yours is a big mouth isn't he?" he asks with a smirk

"Yea, he is but I wont hurt him," I say, "not with my powers at least."

"After diner would you show me your ghost portal?" asks vlad.

"Sure, maybe I messed up something, who knows, you may save me and my families lives," I say in a more up beat voice.

Twenty minutes later

"Everthing looks to be in order," Vlad says shocked, "you even put the on button on the outside," Daniel's father put it on the inside.

"Yea, dont want to go inside and get ghost powers," I say with a small smile.

"Yes, I can tell you Its not pleasant," says Vlad with a pained look in his eyes.

"Yea, I bet it would hurt," I say with true sorrow, "I have been shocked before but that is soo many times worse."

"Yes, yes it is, anyway I must be leaving now," he says, "I have an apointment to get to."

"Whatever, I know whatever it is it is in the ghost zone." I say with a smirk.

"Actully, Clockwork has said something horrble will happen to Daniel," Vlad says with no small amount of worry, "you know Clockwork told me the same thing about you that is why I came over to see you to make sure you are ok, but, I must be going now that I know your alright."

"see you later Vlad," I say with a little more glee then intinded.

"Hmm, I wonder what Clockwork meant when he said that," I say, as I hear a small click as the ecto-filtrater cracks and then shatters.

"Oh crap."

I am knocked into a wall but insted of hitting, I phazed though it!

well thats strange, I think as I lose consisness.

* * *

Four days later

_"Ouch," _I think as I wake up not realising I was in the hospitel.

"Huh, what am I doing in hospitel," I say as a nurse walks in.

"You where badly hurt in the eplosion four days ago," she says with a loud, sad sigh.

"Where are my grandmas?"

She look down at her feet.

"NO, they cant be dead I was closer to the blast then anyone!" I say with shock and sadness.

"Your rapid healing saved you you where burnt soo badly that they medics thought you where dead, you lost all of one of your arms and one of your legs."

"But, how come I have them now?"

"It was your rapid healing again," says the nurse in shock.

She shakes her head and says, "you have a visitor he says he needs to talk to you."

Vlad right, "I always thought he would one adopt me if some thing where to happen to my family," I say with a slight smile.

"Let him in."

"Akiran, I am so sorry to hear what happened to you, I guess Clockwork was right." Vlad says with the most sincer look on his I have ever seen on him.

"Hey, Vlad I know you would do this if anything where to happen to my family at anytime," I say with the slights smile, "so let me guess your here to pick me up and bring me to your masion, am I right."

"Actully, no I came to give you a choice you ether stay with me, or you can go to a city of my choicing or you can stay in the same apartment complex ner Danial in jump city with a money wired to a bank account for you."

"Wait, what happened to Daniel?" I ask in a small amount of shock

"His family also died at the same time yours did, in a blast at the nasty burger."

"Well, with me phazing though a wall dearing the blast I guess stranger thing have happened" I say hoping to shock him.

"Hmm, thought something like that woud happen if a kaiju where to get cought in a blast like that."

"oh so you where... WAIT WHAT, what was that about a kaiju?" I ask shock.

"Oh, I guess you dont know, you where out they took some blood to see what was causing the as you put it hyper healing and the docters found out your true father was Godzilla."

"WHAT!"

"Yes your father was Godzilla."

"Oh, well that explans a lot." I say as everthing sinks in.

"yes, it does like where your old powers come from."

"well, thats irony I aways loved the Godzilla movies."

"yes, well back to the subject," vlad says, "so what is your choice."

"I will go with the 3rd choice I need a teacher but I dont want to be near any places with any memoris." I say with my voice flowing with sorrow.

"Then here is your diary your sheild held nicily," He says as I give him a look saying if you where reading my diary I hurt you, "dont worrey I only read the last entery thats how I knew what you called you regen abilty."

"Good, I have a few things in there that are persenal."

"And, the first entery," He says with a smirk.

"Hey, that one was one of the one I didn't want you to read."

"I'm sorry I was not going to but I saw the word "love" and I had to read the first entery," he says with an evil grin.

"Well, ok but dont tell anyone ,OK?" I asked with more force then I ment.

"I wont tell any one," he says as he walk out of the room, "oh and you will be getting out of here in four days and two days after that you will be going to jump city," Vlad says slightly better.

"Ok, ill be ready to go by then."

"Good, you and I will go to the mall in five days and get you new cloths for you and your new ghost form."

* * *

five days later

may 6th 2012 11:50 am GMT

"I like my new cloths thanks for them, uncle vlad, ok that still sounds strange no afince," I say looking at my new adoptive uncle.

"yes, I could see how that would be strange for you," he says with a smile

my new outfit is: a dark blue tee-shirt, a sliver and blue flame button up shirt, tan cargo pants or cargo shorts, hiking boots or black and grey tennies shoes, a silver dog tag chain with a silver pendent that is two swords crossed-over in an X, and a black ring and a white ring on my right ring finger.

my ghost form cloths are similer: a black tee-shirt, a silver and black flame button up shirt, white cargo pants, a pair of fingerless biking gloves, the same rings as in my human form that keeps my powers in check so I dont give away my secret , and the same silver dog tag chain with black and white pendent with the same picture, which I can charge with energy and cause the two swords to apper in my hands one looking like oathkeeper and the other looks like oblivion from kingdom hearts. I cant do the same thing with the one in human form.

"So, do you want to get some lunch?" asks Vlad

"Maybe, I need some I'm fealling really tired," I say sleepily.

"Mcdonalds or Arbys?"

"Arbys, I love Arbys," I say happily.

Vlad smiles at me and says," what do you want to order?"

"Well, when I was with my grandma and great grandma," then I get a sad look on my face, "darn I should not have thought about the past, I could not do anything then and I cant do anything now."

"Yes, that is quite true," Vlad says

"Any way, I would like three Arby's rostbeefs and a small thing of curly fries.

Ok, then what would you like to drink?"

"A mediam Dr. pepper," I say.

* * *

twenty minutes later

may 6th 2012 12:20 am GMT

"Well, that was a good day at the mall wasn't it?" Vlad asks

"Yea, it was and I dont like going to the mall," I say with a small smile.

"Yes, I do not like shop much ether trying to find what you with so many different choices."

"No, its not that I dont like the crowds way to many people to see me lose control of my powers in front of."

"ah, yes that would be a problem."

"So, now where are we going to go?" I ask.

"The arcade, I know teeagers your age like that sort of thing," he says unhappily.

"Actully, if it would be ok, could we go to Axion Labs or museum of science?" I ask enthosiasticly.

"Are you sure thats what you want to do I know kids your age are board by museum," he says a little supirsed.

"I not a normal teenager now am I," I say with a smirk.

"No, I guess you arn't normal are you.

"No, no I'm not, so are we going or not?" I ask.

(A/N: sorry I am a phineas and ferb fan.)

"Yes, we are going to Axion Labs I have something for you there," he says with a small smile.

"Oh, what is it?"

"something we hope will be a big hit with teenagers," he says.

"Uh, ok that sound cool but I thought Axion Labs only makes tech for space missons and stuff like that," I say confused.

"Normally, yes that is all we make, but we are trying something new bring more profit in order to fund some of are big projects, and we know how many teenagers like fighting games like robotech so we are making a new robot friends: Medabots."

"Wow, they sound very cool, so what all can you do with them," I ask egerly.

"Well, for the main part you can make them fight each other and when one side win the loser has to give up a part of there choice," Vlad says.

"Ah, I'll be sure not to lose then, so I dont lose any parts to my medabot," I say a little nervously

"You dont have to worrow I have many parts to replace those parts you lose," they my not be the same part but it will be a replacement.

"Soo, what is the name of the medabot I'm getting?" I ask nervously

"You will get to name it, but the kind with a slight difference in color and head part, the body of your's is gun metal silver with the secondairy color is black."

"Cool what color is the normal?" I ask.

"The body of the normal version is gold and the secondairy color is silver."

The type of medabot these are called:

name: Drakecores

type: hand to hand combat/arieal combat

make: DAU

speciality: stealth

maker:Axion Labs

"Your is the only one like its self we have not made any more, we have made more parts but the ten-pet is special,no other ten-pet will accept these parts so be careful."

"Dont worrow I'll be very careful, I dont want to lose or brake my new best friend."

"Pick out a name for your medabot," says Vlad.

"Draycos, he's name is going to be Draycos," I say happily.

"Here is your meda-watch, it allows you to cammand your medabot, you can also you can switch out different part to change before a battle, you can also hold a medal in your watch so you can have more then one medabot."

"Cool, I might have to get a second medal and part and make a naga medabot."

"Anyway, we be should be getting home, its getting close to 9 o'clock."

"Ok,Draycos come on time to go home, I say with the biggist smile I have had since the accident,"(altho it still was not much of a smile).

"I want to robattle first," says my new medabot.

Vlad cuts in before a fight can start, "how about just a quick one with my medabot?"

"ok, that works with me with me I just want to put this cool cape on him and change one of the arms."

* * *

The next day at jump city

May 7th 2012 12:37 am GMT

"Ok, now that everything is moved in what appartment does Daniel live in?"

"He prefers Danny and he live in 313 the one across the hallway," vlad says.

"Oh, ok well I go over and say hello, I say slightly more cheerful."

"I am going to drop of a medabot for him, its a Metabee."

"Oh, cool I got to see that one."

**knock knock knock**

"Hello, Vlad I wasn't expecting to see you for another two days?" Danny says surprised.

"Yes Daniel I came over to give you something Axion Labs just made, and to introduce you to your new neighbor, Akiran Lohrer."

"Hi, you must be the great Danny Phantom," Danny looks at me with a shocked look on his face and "I say, dont worrow I'm not going to tell anyone I have power too, ghost powers and some other powers."

"What!" he asks confused

He had a similer accadent to the one you had but he was cought in a blast of the ecto-filtrator, Vlad says sadly.

It killed what family I had left, other then my cousins

_and I'm not going to live with them, I mutter in my head._

what did you say? Danny say bring me out of my thoughts.

I didn't say anything, I say as I was walking to back to my apartment.

_Hmm, that was strange, Danny says in his head._

what was that? I ask confused.

"but, I didn't say anything I thought it was strange that I herd you say'and I'm not going to live with them'", Danny say more confused.

"Telapathy?" I say with a shocked look on my face.

"I don't know what you boys are trying to pull but I'm not falling for it," Vlad says with a look of fustrasion.

"We aren't trying to pull anything but I think me and Danny have telapathy," I say shocked.

"Well, thats interesting, so now you can talk to each other without me knowing it," Vlad says.

"Well, how where we suppost to know we had telapathy, I just got my powers and Danny...hey wait a minute, Danny didn't you get your powers from the portol opening whall you where in side?" I ask confussing everone.

"Yea, why."

"Because, I got my powers for the filtrator blowing up with me next to it," I say and let Danny figure out the rest.

"Soo, we got our power for similer sorces than we would have similer power and our power coming from similer sorces would be in close sync," Danny say figuring it out.

"Wow, now my head hurts I think its from using that power," I say.

"Yea, me to I'm going to bed to see if I can get rid of my head ache," Danny says walking back in to his apartment, "see ya later Vlad."

"I think I'm going to go to bed too," I say as I walk in to my apartment, bye Vlad."

* * *

back at Vlads mansion

"Well, butter biscuts there power are boosted when there around each other, if we get in to a fight, I might not be able to beat them."

* * *

**Me: well, me and Dark Dan figured out that Dark Dan has** **telapathy.**

**Dark Dan: yea, great whatever just read and R&R this story and tell us what you think**

**Me: I need to know if I made any mistakes because I dont have spellcheck and I cant spell my way out of a wet paperbag.**


	2. secrets revaled

**chapter 2**

**Me: Hi everone its me and Dark Dan again.**

**Dark Dan: Can we get these over with already we probly board people to death the last time.**

**Me: Ok, ok I don't own medabots, teen titans, Danny Phantom, Godzilla, firebreather, or any other T.V. show/ movie/ game series. Happy Dark dork.**

**Dark Dan: I am not a dork and yea for now, on to the book.**

* * *

May 14 2012 9:30 PM GMT

Akiran POV

I was walking home from the medabot store in jump city when I heared a large thud of someone hitting the ground I look up a green meteor flying though the sky and crash in to the city.

"Great, just what I need an alien invasion! I didn't even find the part I need for my secondairy medabot, oh well I have to help, supid hero-complex," I say exasperated.

I fly off tords the impact site.

* * *

Robin POV

I had just finshed catching a crook when I saw a green meteor flying though the sky.

_Hmm, I sould go check if it is a threat to the city, it could be an alien invasion._

just as I thought this day was going to be a sort of slow day I see a white and black dragon flying to the meteor's impact site.

"Great, now all I need is shapeshifter, a cyborg and a ghost and the day complete," I mutter loudly as I jump on my motorcycle.

* * *

Danny POV

I was watching the stars when all of a sudden I see a green meteor fly tords downtown.

"Good, some action, star gazings great but when theres no body to talk to it gets kind of boring," I say to no one in perticuler as I go ghost and fly tord the impact zone.

* * *

Akiran POV

when I first get to the crater I see a black haired kid in a yellow, black and red suit fighting a alien girl, who looked like she had some had some sort of handcuffs.

"Hmm, may be she is not a theat after all," I mutter as the girl rush at the boy in the multi colored suit just to be knock away by a green shapeshifter.

I know the black haired kid from some where. when I see he is about it get hit by a tire from a car I finally jump in to action as I see Danny talking to a girl in a cape with a hood. I knock the tire away.

"Thanks for you help," he says as I remember who he is.

"no problem Robin," I say as the alien girl throws a bus at me, Robin and the shapeshifter.

A black teenager stops the bus as we move out of the way.

"YO! Who's here messing up my neighborhood?" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"She started it!" Commented Beastboy.

'Guys I dont think shes a threat," I say shyly as a giant black raven made of black energy shows up from out of no where.

"Maybe fighting isn't the answer," the girl in the cape says.

all of a the sudden I had a name pop in to my head like I read her thoughts: raven.

They looked at her and I noticed that she seemed shy to have the attention on her.

After the raven disappeared Robin said, "Stand down!"

Beastboy held up his hand in response while the other guy said, "What you think you're the boss or something?"

"Just give me a chance!" He said as he walked towards her.

"Gokta!"

"Easy my name is Robin and I don't want to hurt you! I just want to help!" With that he reached for his Utility Belt.

"Gokta! Gokta Buorgna!" Her hands glowed brighter.

He brought a lock pick out, "It's okay look!"

Then he went to unlock the handcuffs on her wrist and she stopped glowing her eyes were now forest green and then the handcuffs fell to the floor.

"There! Now maybe we can be fri-!" He was cut off as she kissed him.

We just stared in shocked silence until she pushed him away, If you wish not to be destroyed you will leave me alone!

With that she flew off leaving us is more silenced until the green kid said, "So I'm Beastboy who are you?"

"Hmm, gaining information though touch strange, but still cool," I mutter so only Danny and Raven can hear me.

"Well whoever she was the girl sure knows how to make an impression." Muttered the guy that was in the hoodie.

"I think we made a pretty good impression! Crazy space girl is gone, the city is saved, mission accomplished!"

"A good impression would've been done without this much destruction! We really could've killed somebody!" I muttered.

Looks like we're done here I appreciate the help! Robin started to walk away

"You're going to track down the alien?" Asked the girl in the blue hood

"I have to find out if she's a threat!" Was his answer.

"More like find out if she'll give him another kiss." Muttered the big guy and Beastboy ran after Robin

"Hey sir- uh I mean Robin do you maybe-?"

"Sorry I just went solo I'm not really looking to join a team."

"-need a sidekick." Finished Beastboy dejectedly.

"I sighed as he looked at us, You guys want to get a pizza?"

"I shouldn't." Said the girl

"What's your name?""

She looked at him for a second, "My name is Raven." Then she walked away

Before he asked Danny looked at him and said, "I'm Danny Phantom and no I don't want to get a pizza!"

He ran after the big guy after that who he annoyed so much to take his hood off and show that he was an android named Cyborg.

"Cyborg?... COOL! You're like Robot-Man 2.0!"

"You're a weird little dude you know that?"

Beastboy laughed, "You called me dude!"

he then walks over to me and asks me if I want to get some pizza.

"Do you want to get pizza?" he asks alittle down hearted.

"Sure my names Dracyonis Phantom but you can call me Draycos for short, besides I need some new friend anyway the only one I have is Danny and...DUDE, look up," I say with a shock look on my face

With that all the others went to leave when we heard Beastboy shout, "DUUUUUDE!"

We all turned to see a giant alien warship overlooking the city, "Oh come on," I mutter annoyed.

Then they shot something down to the island that was off the coast of Jump City

"Looks like space girl has friends!" Muttered Cyborg

"Or enemies." Said Robin as he walked back towards us.

Then a beam of light shot up and a hologram of a lizard showed. "People of Earth! We've come to your city to hunt a dangerous prisoner!"

"Now we knew why she was wearing handcuffs in the first place."

"Do not interfere and we will leave your city in only minimal damage! But if any of you attempt to assist her, your destruction will be absolute!"

With that the hologram disappeared and the alien spaceship opened up.

"That's a big ship!" Commented Cyborg

"And those are some scary looking aliens". Finished Beastboy

"I seen scarier creatures before," I mutter not knowing Danny and Raven heared me.

"They flew out of the ship, They told us not to interfere!" Said Raven

"If I backed down everytime the odds where aginst me my home town would be rubble right now," I say.

"You're still going after her aren't you?" Asked Cyborg and Beastboy gave a small cry of delight

"Can we come to?"

Robin smiled, "I suppose that I could team up just this once."

Everyone but Raven, Danny and I walked off to find the alien when Robin looked back

You three in?

I'm not the hero type, trust me if you knew what I really am you wouldn't want me around. Said Raven

Robin smiled, I know enough! Then he turned towards me, "What about you Danny?"

Danny shakes his head, It's none of my business! says Danny as his walks away

Then why did you interfere in the fight?

That came from Raven.

Sighing Danny says, I'll help.

How about you Draycos?

"Trust me if you knew what I really am you wouldn't want me around, lets just say the term monster applys very well in my case."

"It cant be as bad as my secret," raven says.

"yea, it can but if you guy don't mind me being around then I guess I can come, but don't say I didn't warn you."

'Alright we need some way to track her." Started Robin but Raven said, "She's near."

We all looked at her as she said that, I can sense things. She muttered shyly

I'll see if I can pick up her scent! Said Beastboy as he turned into the dog and started to sniff around

I have a sonic analyzer in my arm if she's around I can sense it. With that he looked at it, "Hang on its picking up our heartbeats as well but not Danny's and Draycos' is weird."

He looked at him, "I'm a ghost all right! I died last month!" Danny says

"Wait you died?" Asked Robin

"I nodded, Lab accident and I really don't want to talk about it!"

"Wait I think that I can track her energy." Danny says said

"I have her scent!"

"And I can hear her heartbeat!"

"And I can sense her arua," I say in a straned voice, "dang, shes strong I'm have a hard time not being blown off my feet."

With that we took off running or in mine and Danny case flying towards the direction that her trail led to a video store and we walked in to see her eating the food in a frenzy with the wrappers still on, then Beastboy decided to let her know that we were here, "Um those taste better without the wrappers."

"Immediately she turned towards us with her hands glowing, It's alright we're friends remember?" Asked Robin

"Friends? Why? For what reason did you free me?" She asked as she advanced towards us

"Just trying to be nice!" Said Robin

"Nice? We do not have this word on my planet closest is Rutha, weak!"

I was getting tired of this but Cyborg said, "Well around here nice means nice and if you want us to keep being nice than you better tell us why the Lizard King took you prisoner!"

She immediately powered down, "Not prisoner I am prize. The Gordamians have delivered me to their citadel to live out my days as their servant!"

Raven decided to ask, "And the citadel are?"

"Not nice." She said plainly

"Then you're not going with them! Not if I have anything to say about this!"

"Don't you mean we?" Asked Beastboy

"There we found her now I'm leaving," Danny says as hes about to walk out the door.

Before he could do that there was an explosion and the…. Gordamians? I think they were called, came crashing in, "Seize her!"

We all charged at some unspoken command, Cyborg bashed a Gordamian into the ground while Beastboy turned into a Rhino and knocked quite a few of them back then I saw the alien girl punching her way through a horde of them, Robin whipped out a Bo-Staff from who knows where and unleashed his full skill of Martial Arts on them and Raven used her magic to knock them back.

I grabbed one that tried to go through me with a spear and I used it to knock him off his feet and I threw him into a group of others.

The alien used her energy discs to shoot some of the Gordamians as they tried to apprehend her but she was knocked into the ground and one of them was about to impale her so I rushed forward only for Robin to grab one of the ones that he was fighting and threw him at the other knocking him down.

They shared a brief smile, "_They are so going to date," I tell Danny thro thought._

_"yea, thats a easy one to tell," says Danny._

Cyborg got blasted be a few of them but he came out and punched them with his clothes all torn and burnt off revealing his Techno body then he came and bashed a few more of them back.

He was being blasted by them again so Beastboy turned into a Pterodactyl and got him out of there while Raven used her magic to grab a street light and used it as a golf club on them.

Danny blasted a few before they got to close and he could not any more.

I was still being attacked but I turned intangible and dodged there attacks and knocked them around with my claws.

Pretty soon they all got the idea and they fled the scene.

"I believe that you're expression is thanks." Said the alien as she smiled at Robin

"Aw-Man my suit!"

"So you look way cooler without it!" Said Beastboy with a smile

"Yeah like I'm giving fashion advice from the guy in the goofy mask!"

Goofy? My mask is cool isn't it? Raven? Danny?Draycos?

We shook our heads

"But what about my secret identity?" He asked

"What secret identity you're green!" Pointed out Raven

With that conversation done Beastboy took his mask off.

"I must admit beastboy right about the way you look cyborg you do look cooler with out that suit," I say suprising everyone.

"now back to the matter at hand," Danny says.

"This isn't over now that we interfered-," Started Robin.

"Trogar will strike harder! It's only a matter of-."

"FOOLS!"

_note to self: destroy that guy for that._

We turned to see the hologram back

"The Earth Scum were warned, you're insolence will be punished, you're city shall be destroyed!"

With that the ship opened up to bring out a cannon that looked like it was from Star Trek!

"Great." Deadpanned Raven

"So after destroying a good video store we made a space gecko mad enough to destroy the entire town?"

"Go team." Muttered Cyborg

"He is so not getting away with calling me scum!" I snarl

"All the fault is yours!" Shouted the Alien, "I demanded that you leave me alone but you all insisted on the being nice!"

"My fault?" Shouted Robin, "You blast me, you kiss me but you didn't stop to mention that they have a gigantic particle weapon?"

They started to argue and then Beastboy and Cyborg got into it about who dragged Beastboy in this and Danny and I where getting annoyed but Raven shouted, "QUIET!"

We all looked at her

Hi. She said shyly

_note to self: shy but strong._

Then Robin sighed, "Look! It doesn't matter how we got into this mess, we're in it and we will get out of it together!"

Everyone but Danny nodded in agreement and I figured what the heck and decided that since I helped them this far I should help them finish up

"Come on we got a city to save!"

With that and after debating on how to get up there Raven teleported us up there.

Beastboy shivered, "That dark energy stuff gives me the-. He became aware that Raven was watching him, Uh I mean it's cool!"

"We have to get to the firing controls! There isn't much time!" Whispered Robin and everyone but Raven followed him.

I stopped and headed back, "Mind telling me why you're always by yourself?" I asked curiously

"You heard the kid I don't exactly fit in."

I grinned, "He's green, she's from space, half of Cyborg is metal, Robin is wearing traffic light colors, Danny a ghost! and I'm half kaiju, my dad is Godzilla and I have an evil future self that destorys the world. You fit in just fine."

"Oh and your not the only one who can do that," I say

After she grinned I walked towards the others and I saw Robin and the alien sharing a few words before they just looked at each other, Lovebirds. I muttered under my breath and Raven and Danny must've heard me because Raven smiled a little bit at that and Danny just look at me like DUH.

Then Beastboy said, "Uh guys I think that they know that we're here!"

A few of them attacked us, "Let's do this!" I said as I attacked the nearest ones and the others fought as well until we got to the door

Danny grabbed the others, "This might feel weird!" Then Danny and I turned them intangible and phazed us through the door as we heard someone say, "The Earth Scum shall learn that it takes more than seven juvenile heroes to defy the mighty lord Trogar!"

Robin scowled and announced our presence, "We're not seven heroes we're one team!"

"Oh and no one calls ME SCUM!" I yell charging at Trogar

With that we attacked as Trogar's men attacked us, and Robin kicked one right in the face with his steel toed boots while Cyborg created a shockwave by bashing the ground! Beastboy became a Kangaroo and kicked a few of them away while Starfire punched a few with her hands glowing.

Then Beastboy was knocked into a wall by Trogar who was going to kill him when Raven got in front of him and put up her shield, He kept bashing it until it broke but I came up and punched him then Dan went for a kick but Trogar grabbed Danny and surprisingly he couldn't phase through it then he slammed me into a wall and he grabbed a spear hoping to run it through me but Robin got in his way by kicking him but he knocked him aside like some bothersome fly

"ROBIN!" Shouted the alien girl before she shot her green discs at Trogar while Danny tried to get up, _she really needs to work on her aim! I thought as I was trying to get up from where she blasted me in the cross-fire_

Then she punched him and as he was stepping back Cyborg punched him and they grinned at each other as they both punched him at the same time before giving him an uppercut. Then Trogar punched Cyborg in the gut before punching the girl in the face and then he punched them both back and they landed near me where Robin was helping Danny back up.

We saw Cyborg's hand change a little, "Can you rewire that into some sort of weapon?" Asked Robin

"I can try." Answered Cyborg as we got surrounded by the Gordamians.

"Get away from my friends!" Shouted Raven, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Then the engine blew and after a not so soft landing I looked to see Trogar raising his claws to kill Raven and Beastboy but Cyborg managed to rewire his hand into some sort of gun and shot blue energy at Trogar knocking him out, "Alright I'm only going to say this once…. Booyah!"

I smiled then I thought about what Raven said, _Friends? Danny is trying to avoid having friends for some reason_.

Brushing that thought aside we got out and we found ourselves on the Island just in time for the sun to come up.

"That's quite a view," I said in awe.

"And a nice ocean to swim in," I mutter

"Somebody should build a house out here." Remarked Cyborg

"Yeah if you like sunshine and the beach!" He gently elbowed Raven as he said that

Raven gave a small chuckle, "You know you're kind of funny."

"You think I'm funny? WAHOO! Dude I know some jokes!" Exclaimed Beastboy

Now Raven just looked uncomfortable, and I smiled because I was really starting to like these guys.

"Please I look nice?" The Alien Girl got rid of her armor and she wore a short shirt that showed her stomach and she wore some long boots and a skirt

I could swear that Robin was blushing, "I still don't know you're name."

"In your language it would be Star…..Fire."

"Welcome to Earth Starfire." Said Robin

"I thank you all for your bravery and help, and I wish to ask permission to remain here where the people are most strange but also most kind!" She said

"You don't need our permission." Said Raven

Robin smiled, "But if you want our friendship you got it."

"I guess that we all could use some new friends." Commented Beastboy.

"Besides we kind of made a good team." says Beastboy.

"Hey where did Danny go?" I heard Beastboy ask

"I don't know but I just thought of something none of you know my human name," I say.

soo, what is it, Raven asks.

Akiran Lohrer, I say hoping they had not herd of me. no such luck.

"Your the kid who had his house blow up all of suddan," Beastboy says.

"how did you servive that?" Robin ask.

"yea, you where right at the blast point," cyborg says with a shock look on his face.

Raven knows and Robin sort of knows... I was cut off by Robin

I do? he says cofused.

"yea, you know that dragon that you saw flying over to the crater, well that was me."

Robin get a shock look on his face as I morph in to my dragon form.

"Wow," is all cyborg and beastboy could say.

"My father is godzilla, so I'm half kaiju," I say shocking everyone but Raven.

"Your dad is Godzilla," beastboy asks with terror and glee, "can I have your autogragh?"

"Your father is Godzilla?" Robin asks with worry and shock.

"Dude, is your dad as powerful as they say he is?" asks cyborg

"To anwser your questions, no you dont want my autograph nobody knows who I am and I want to keep it that way, no my dad wont attack Jump city, and no, he is more powerful then you can imagine," I say anwsering all there questions, "also I kind of became whats knowen as a half ghost, there arn't many of them but the ones I know are all good but one: vlad plasmus."

"well, anyway dont you guys have something for everyone?" I ask cyborg and Robin

Robin started to speak as he reached for something in his belt. "I thought we might want to keep in touch, so Cyborg and I designed these." In his had he held five yellow communicators.

We each took one as Cyborg continued for Robin, "I made them out of my own circuits."

Robin smiled and said, "When there's trouble, you know who to call."

"We have one extra!" beastboy says suprised.

"well, we did have one for phantom," but he left, Robin explaned.

"Uh, can give it to him," I say, "I know where he lives."

"Can you tell us so we can give it to him?" beastboy asks.

"No, because I dont think he would like if I told people without his permisson, and I live in the same apartment complex as he does and I dont want people to know about my powers."

"Yea, we can understand why you would not want to have people know about your powers," says cyborg.

"Ok, you give him the titans commuicator," Robin says half-heartedly.

"What don't trust me, I joke, "I'm just worred Danny wont want the commuicator."

* * *

unknown POV

"Sir, it has just been confermed that the ghost boy of amity park and the dragon hero of missouri are in jump city."

"Good, then my plan is falling in to place," says a man in a mask.

"Yes, very good indeed," says the third man, "the dragon boy will feel my wrath!"

* * *

**Me: Can anyone guess who the man in the mask is?**

**Dark Dan: I'll be suprised if no one figures it out its kind of obvise.**

**Me: That the point that the readers figure out one of the villians because nobody is going to figure out the main villian because he is a OC.**

**Dark Dan: And you are going down a different road then the the Danny phantom series did with the ghost thing..."slaps Dark Dan"**

**Me: You warn't sapose to tell them about that!**

**Dark Dan: Well, you where going to keep it a secret entill you where going to tell them in the book.**

**Me: Well yea, thats what good wrighters do.**

**Dark Dan: Well you dont think they need a little heads up that ghost arn't really..."hits Dark Dan again".**

**Me: You arn't going to ruin it.**


	3. The team begansnew love

**chapter 3**

**Dark Dan: Nightshade got 2 hateful reviews on his book so he is like really unhappy right now. It soo bad he bumming me out me out right now and I dont have an any humanity left in me.**

**Me: wow, I didn't know I was that bad right now. oh well wrighting some times make me feel better.**

**Ghost wrighter: I know it makes me feel better.**

**Dark Dan: hey, where did you come from?**

**Ghost wrighter: oh I read Nightshade's book and wanted to come and tell him I thoght It was pretty good.**

**Me: thanks, but your just saying that to make me feel better**

**Ghost wrighter: no really you did a good job, for not being able to spell and this being your first time.**

**Me: thanks I needed that I dont own anything but Akiran, Akira and my OC villan.**

* * *

Danny POV

I was flying through the morning sky thinking about what raven had said: "Get away from my friends!" "Thats what I dont need right now, friends. Even Akiran called me his friend, how is it that he can make friends soo soon after his accident?"

"Because I know thats what I need right now," I hear next to me.

"How did you find me?" I ask.

"I could feel your troubled aura," he says flatly.

"Wow, am I that easy to find with me aura", I say suprised, "no wonder ghost find me so easily all the time."

"No, they find by other means normally, but now you would have a big target on your back saying come and get me," Akiran says with a smirk.

"you need friends right now to get through this I know because..." he says as his thoughts trail off.

"Ok, so why are you here?" I say trying to get off that subject.

"To give you this," he says as he hands me a yellow communicator.

"What is that for," I ask.

"So if theres trouble the others can call you," he say with small amount of joy.

"Are the others thinking about making a team of heroes?" I ask knowing the anwser.

"Yea and they want both of us to join," he says.

"Trust me, they dont want me I couldn't save my family, why would they think I could protect a city like jump city?" I ask.

"Because they know it was not your falt sort of it was your future self and if you do this you wont every become HIM," Akiran says trying to cheer me up.

"You dont know what its like to deal with an evil future..."I say before Akiran cuts me off.

"Oh, dont I?" he asks much to my confusion. "I know because I have been there I have delt with my evil future and won," he says as he gets a sad look in his eyes.

"I came to jump for to reasons: one, because part of my evil future was because my powers where out of cotrol and two because without friends, you have no one to help you stop the evil future."

"Ok, so maybe you do know what I'm going through then,and if you do know what I'm going through then you know how hope less I feel..." I say.

"Yea, I do know how hopeless you feel but thats why you need friends right, to make you feel better," he says sounding like a fortune cookie.

"Yea, maybe your right maybe this is just what I need," I say starting to feel better.

"So is Danny Phantom back?" akiran says with a little more joy then when we first started talking.

"Yea Danny Phantom is back!" I say with as much pride as I could muster. (which was a lot)

"Good now we need to get back and help get supples for the tower," say the hybrid much to my confusion.

"They are already are working on the tower?" I say as he nods yes.

"yea, Cyborg says with our help and our powers we should have it done in one week," Akiran says with much joy.

"WHOAH, are you shure he said that fast that seems a little bit to fast," I say with shock.

"Ok lets go before we are thought to been kidnaped," Akiran says with a grin.

* * *

one week later

Akiran POV

"Ok yall were almost done just got to hook up the power then were done!" cyborg yells.

"Good, the first thing I want online is the defense system so we know where crime is," the boy wonder says.

"Hey dipstick hear you joined a team and since we are not on enemy terms now I came to say hello," Ember says as she flys up.

"Hello Ember, did you hear what happened to my family?" Danny asks kind of down hearted.

"Yea I heared it was an evil future verson of you that must have hurt to know it was sapost to have been you that killed them Im sorry about that," Ember says sadly, "Hey Skulker trashed my place after I broke up with him can I room here for awhile?"

_"mental note: destroy skulker next time I see him," _I think to my self.

"Uh shure as long as its ok with the titans," Danny says slightly confused, "wait since when have we not been enemys?"

"Since you lost everything you care about. After I heared about that I just could not even try to get revenge, I just cant try taking over the world knowing it might cause you to do that. That would hurt you more then anthing that could happen to you. So, from now on I am one of you allies if you ever need me I will be there," Ember says.

"Well as long as you can be trusted you can stay here," says Robin.

"Yes, I would like a new friend may I ask you a few question?" says Starfire

"Ask away baby pop," says the musical ghost.

"whatisyourfavoritecolor, howdidyougethere, whereareyoufrom, and wouldyouliketobefriends."

"Ok let me see if I got all that, blue, flew, The Ghost Zone, and shure I just hope you dont keep saying my name like Clemper." Ember says with slight malce towords Clemper.

"yea Clemper," both me and Danny say with annoyence.

"Dudes who is this Clemper guy?" Beastboy asks confused.

"The most annoying ghost in The Ghost Zone, and the weird part is he only wants to be everyones friend," I say.

"Yea he is a pain in the butt, but at least he dosn't cause many problems," Danny says, "Anyway, Raven are ok you with Ember staying here?"

"I'm ok with it as long as she dosn't come in my room or hurt my friends," Raven says in her usual monotone.

"You ok with it Beastboy?" I ask.

"Yea maybe she can bunk with me," Beastboy says

"Cool, but no thanks kid I dont do bunkbeds, never have never will."

"Thats cool hey Akiran you want to bunk with me?" Beastboy asks with joy still in his voice.

"I'm a wrighter I prefer to have lot of alone time so I can work on my book, but thanks for the offer," I say trying to cut off that idea.

"Ok thats cool," beastboy says looking like he has an idea already in his head.

"Ok Beastboy I know that look on your face, that is the same face as the face I get when think of a project," I say confusing everyone but Ember.

"but...how...did...you ...oh, I was just thinking about if we get a new member maybe he'll bunk with me," Beastboy says still looking shock.

"Oh, I was thinking he thought of a prank on some one," Ember says with a mischtivous look.

"Hmm," me, Danny, Ember,Cyborg, and Beastboy say at the same, and then with a grin we all yell, "PRANK WAR!"

"Danny Ember lets team up and beat Cyborg and Beastboy," I say with a joker like grin.

"Ok so maybe we had better put some rules up becuase nether team wants to get hurt," says Beastboy with a nervous laugh.

"Ok, so how about no painful pranks...garfield," I say with a cocky smirk.

"Dude not cool, but ok that work. and darn it I dont have anything on you," he says with a pout.

"One more rule no pranks dering a misson," Robin says

"We can work with that," we all say.

"What is this war of prank of which you speak and do you wish to be at war of the pranks?" Starfire ask.

"To anwser your first quistion a prank war is where you play joke on one anther till one side give up," I say forgeting that Starfire is an alien.

"To anwser your second quistion, its fun to play pranks on one anther!" Us prankers say.

"Oh ok, I thing I will stay out of this earth tradition," says Starfire confused.

"Just keep me out of this prank war or your all in trouble," says Raven is her usual but some how more scary monotone.

"Ok I guess the thing left to do is plug in the power and then start this prank war and..." I say as the alarm goes off, "what now come on I was in the middle of talking!"

"No time for talking we have are first super villian, it says here his name is cinderblock he is cuasing mass damge around the city," says Robin as mine and Danny's ghost sinse goes off, "there is also a robot ghost in the park."

"Skulker!" me and Danny respond, " you guys go after cinderblock, me, Danny, and Ember will get Skulker!" I yell as I fly though the wall.

* * *

15 minutes later

"Hey Skulker, cuasing problems for you own kind now are you dont think Walker will go easy on you for going in to another ghost." I say with a smirk.

"Ah the Dragon boy I was looking for the welp but I guess you will do," he says as he turns around. " Ah I see you have teamed up with the ghost boy that will make thing twice as fun, oh and I see Ember has joined you as well now I can get back at her for dumping me," he says as he activtes 10 different weapons and fires.

"HA, are you even trying to hit any of us skulker?" Danny asks as we dodge all of the rockets and energy blast with ease.

"THIS IS FOR RECKING MY PLACE!" Ember yells as she hit the most powerful cord on her gutair.

The attack hit Skulker as he fires every weapon he has at Danny, the hit of Embers attack knock off his aim to me.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I yell as I fall to the ground.

When I hit the ground I lose consisesness.

* * *

Danny POV

"NO AKIRAN!" me and Ember yell at the same time, but she sounded hurt when she yelled, almost as if someone had hurt her boyfriend, but that cant be right.

* * *

Ember POV

_Just after I saw Akiran hit the gound I felt soo hurt like I had lost someone I love, I didnt get it._

"NO AKIRAN!" I yell as I hear the dipstick yell for him, he sounded like his big brother just got hurt for him.

"NOBODY HURTS MY BABYPOP!" I yell as I swich my gutair to the most powerful settings and strum it as hard as I can.

_Did I just say __**my babypop**__?_

* * *

Danny POV

"NOBODY HURTS MY BABYPOP!" I hear Ember yell as she hits a even more powerful cord, how did she do that?

_wait did she just say __**her babypop**__?_

_whats going on?_

* * *

Ember POV

With the blast that hit him skulker's suit was destroyed, so he ran off back to the ghost zone swering revange.

"come on Akiran come on wake up, I know your stronger then that I can feel the energy coursing though you, so come on wake up," I say startng to get frantic and I dont know why.

"Ha ha that means I'm healing," Akiran says weakly.

"No you got to stay awake you have a new family, new friend, you cant go to sleep, if you go to sleep you will die," getting really frantic

"Come on Akiran stay with us man you cant die on us you are one of the founding member of the teen titans you cant die on your first misson!" Danny says frantic.

"I'm not going to die this is how kaiju heal..." he says as he falls in to unconsisesness.

"Danny, do you know what he ment by that?" I ask franticly.

"No I dont I don't even know what a kaiju is!" Danny says in shock.

* * *

Akiran POV

Dream world

"whats going on?" I ask in to the darkness I see.

"I have brought you to the dream world whall you heal from you battle, to learn more about your self," says a voice I know

"Nocturn, I already know my Dad is Godzilla, I know I have ghost powers and I know I have an evil future self out to ruin my life that is being contanted at clockwork's tower," I say thinking that all I needed to know.

"That may be but what you dont know is you have kaiju DNA on both sides of your family, your mother was part kaiju as well and did not know it, you father did not sinse it becuase it was a only a small amount."

"what kind of kaiju was it?" I ask with more strength in my tone then I have ever put in to it.

"Your mother is part king ghaodora," says Nocturn flinching.

"Great, I am related to a world destroying monster and his arch nemasis, oh great that also means I am destend to destroy the world again," I say annoyed.

"Yes but like you sister Raven..."

"Wait I have a sister and its Raven of the teen titans?" I ask shock

"yes because of ballonete being a clone of your father and being Raven's mother..."

"WAIT, Ravens mother is ballonete?"

"Yes after her battle with your father she lost all of her memorys she changed in to a human and went to Azarath and stayed there."

"so you are saying I have a sister and I'm part ghaodora, and..."

"That if time where to go on you would become clockworks aprentice," he says with a smile.

"So whats stoping me?"

"That is up to you and you and sister if you become clockworks aprentices and king of the Ghost Zone.

"Wait, I am to become the king of the Ghost Zone?"

"You and Danial, you both beat The Ghost King so you would both have rulership over the Ghost Zone, you are almost healed you will be waking up any minute so good bye and tell your sister of all this."

"Ok see you later Nocturn, and thanks I really need to know all this if I lost control of my power and one of my other powers from my now not so unknown family got out I wouldnt know what to do."

* * *

Akiran POV

human world

I wake not opening my eyes yet feeling a hand on each side holding my hands, each felt different one felt kind of warm and more sisterly I was guessing that was Raven.

The other was deathly cold(no pun intended) was more loving in a different way I could not put my finger on, then I remember Ember was here but still I could not figure out how it felt.

I open my eyes to see I was right Ember and Raven where on ether side of me holding my hand on that side, they where asleep so I figured I was asleep for maybe a few hours then I see everyone else in the room: Cyborg, Beastboy, Danny, starfire, and even Robin where all here then I got worried. If all of them where in here then I must have been out a few days maybe even a week.

"Um guys wake up I kind of need to know what happened," I say trying to wake everyone up.

The first to wake up Danny, Raven, and Ember.

"everyone he is awake wake up!" Yells Danny.

after that everyone woke up.

"Um, why are you all looking at me like I just woke up from the dead?" I ask.

"Dude do you know how long you where asleep we thought you would never wake up!" yells Beastboy.

"DONT YOU EVER DO THAT TO US AGAIN!" both Ember and Raven start yelling, but there tones where different one was a over-protective sister the other was one I still could not put my finger on.

"How long was I out?" I ask confused, "a few days, a week?

Everyone looked like I had grown a second head.

"How long?" I ask putting more force in to.

Its finally Danny who says it, "you where asleep for a whole month."

"Wow those must have been some bad injurys to be out for a whole month," I say shocking everyone.

"Your not suprised that you where out for a whole month!" everyone yells in shock.

"Like I was saying before I lost consisness that is how kaiju heal," I say sounding like a history professer.

"So thats normal?" ask Raven.

"Yea, I'm glad everyone here I found out some thing from Nocturn the Ghost of sleep I have kaiju blood on both side of my family," stoping to let it sink in, " my mother was related to king ghaodora," I say waiting for the question.

"You are related to that monster!" yells Starfire, "his crualty is legend even on my planet."

"Yea stinks for me, but on to the next thing I have a sister, hey Raven why did you stay so close to me when I was unconsis?" I ask knowing the anwser.

"Um, because I flet it was the right thing to do, I feel I should be close to you like...like..."

"Like what a sister should do?" I ask.

"Yea, I dont know why but I feel like I'm your sister."

"There is a resson for that and that is: because you are my sister," I say, agian shocking everyone.

"WHAT?"

"Ok that is getting old and I haven't even told you the most shocking part yet.

"how am I your sister?" Raven asks getting back to her trademark monotone.

"dont freak out everyone but, Your mom is ballonete."

"how?"

"After the battle with my father, which by the way ballonete is a clone of my father that was messed with and mutated, she lost her memory change in to a human and some how got to Azarath." I say in a monotone matching Ravens, "now for the most shocking news me and Danny are to be the kings of the Ghost Zone.

Everyone where about to yell what then they remember the day Amity Park got transported to the Ghost Zone and Danny beat the Ghost King.(A/N I have it that after words Danny phantom talked to everyone telling everyone what happened on the world news)

"Yea, we can see that but how did you beat the Ghost King?" ask Robin.

"Long story short he got relesed attack my town thinking it was Amity Park, made me mad enough to use my nuculer breath on him and lock him in the sarcoghagus of forever sleep." I say in a Raven like monotone

Just then mine and Danny's Ghost sinse went off as the alarms start going off.

"Good just what I need a good work out," I say as I do a flip land by the door.

as I did all that Robin was saying, "No what you need is...to...rest?"

"I'm fine and I not up to full strength yet wow cool," I say as I run out the door.

"Did anyone else think that was stange how easy he got up after being in a coma for a month?" asks Cyborg with his mouth almost to the floor in shock.

* * *

5 minutes later

"So wheres the bady?" I asks confused

"DANNY HELP!"

"AKIRAN HELP!" yells to familer voices

"DANI!" yells Danny

"AKIRA!" I yell

"Wait you have a clone to?" me and Danny ask each other at the same time.

"Well the Ghost Boy, the Dragon Boy and there clones all together again, to bad it will be a short reuinon.

"Skulker you are soo going down this time," me and Danny yell.

We look at each other nod are heads signaling for Ghostly Wail.

"Stand back and cover your ears," me and Danny say at the same time.

Once everyone on the team and our clones are behind us,by this time Skulker is wondering whats going on, we relese our Ghostly Wails destroying Skulkers suit and knocking him out.

Once we use all of our energy we revert back to our human forms.

"Out of power but well worth it," and Danny say at the same time.

I look at Danny and say, " high-five?"

"shure."

We turn around and I ask, "is everyone ok?"

everyone has scared looks on there faces, even Raven who normal nothing scares her look terfied.

"That was your Ghostly Wail?" Ember ask with a look on her face of fear, jelisy, love and...Wait love? That one was pointed towords me.

_Is Ember really in love with me but how, how is that possible, wait that was the feeling that I was geting of of her worrid love. I must have missed something dering that fight._

"hey, Danny, Ember did I miss something in the fight with skulker that got me so badly hurt?" I ask trying to info.

After I said that Ember got nervis, Danny look confused and intriged.

"Yea, there is something that was bugging me about that battle when you where fighting skulker and Akiran got hurt you yelled out 'no one hurts **my** babypop', what was up with that?" he asks shocking everyone, mostly me on **my babypop **part.

to say the looks where vering would be an understatement, Raven did the best over protective big sister look I have ever seen, Beastboy look like a kid in a candy shop becuase he finally had something on me, Robin look confused, cyborgs look was that of overprotective brother and evil prank wothiness, Akira and Dani look like they missed alot (and they did), Starfire was happy becuase she had new friends, Danny had a huge smirk on his face, Ember had a face that I had never seen on her before: shyness, if I could have seen my face it probly would have had look of confusion, shyness, understanding and one that confused me more then anything love towords Ember.

_Have I fallen in love with Ember whats going on here she is a villain, or she was and I have never had feeling for her before._

"maybe we should get back to the tower," I say trying to divert attion from Ember and me, "then we can talk about everything, becuase this is really confusing.

* * *

**Me:hi Im not dead and for those how are reading this Akira is my clone, we have a close brother/sister twin bond so when I got my ghost powers she got ghost powers also.**

**Ghostwrighter: finally I really wanted to see what happened but you left it at a cliffhanger, you hate cliffhangers whats up with that?**

**Dark Dan: Yea thats evil maybe I'm rubbing of on you.**

**Me: not in this life(or afterlife) I just was having a bad day and did not want to wright on this book any more to day. any way R&R please but dont be hateful or I will not be doing another chapter for a while do to depression bye now.**

**Ghostwrighter: oh and to get farther then chapter five you need to vote on the poll Nightsade put up so he knows what powers to give the OC villain.**

**Me: oh and Dark Dan no filling the poll with the one you want I know you want the OC villain to have dragon powers but you need to let the veiwer deside, by the way I have dont care I could not deside on one so Im letting you guys deside.**

**Dark Dan: (half way over to the poll box) Crap I was all most there to.**


	4. There Back!

**chapter 4**

**Me:Hi everyone Im back and better now dont know how many reviews ill see later I want chapter 4 up its inportent to the story, Akiran will met his nobody(from kingdom hearts) bacuase in all dimision Akiran has the power to go to other dimision, so his nobody will have the same powers.**

**Dark Dan: yes I come in this chapter, I still dont like what you do to me.**

**Ghostwrighter: no give out the secrets of the book yet, all you guys need to know is Dan is going to make an appearance.**

**Me: Oh and the the nobody has a different name becuase the human version(using that term losly) was named different and if you figure out the name you win a digital cookie.**

**Dark Dan: Nightshade1712 does not own medabots, teen titans, Danny Phantom, Godzilla, firebreather, or any other T.V. show/ movie/ game series oh and nightshade1712 forgot to get someone to do the disclaimer last chapter.**

**GW: Yeah Nightshade1712 was really unhappy so Dont get mad at him.**

**Me: R&R oh and one more thing I need votes to get past chapter 6, my OC villain comes in that chapter and I need his powers on and if I get any more bad reveiws I will be depressed and wont be able to get more chapters out for a while.**

**Clockwork: on with the story.**

**Dark Dan: hey why are you here, I not doing bad.**

**CW: Nightshade has me coming in this chapter as well so I wanted to come and see him type it up.**

**Dark Dan: what your bringing him in to the story to?**

**Me: yeah you want to be in the story, he has to be in the story for you to show up, now on WITH THE STORY!**

**Dark Dan: I scared, that does not happen much.**

**CW: my timestop dosnt work on him so lets get on with the story.**

* * *

Akiran POV

back at the tower in my room

"OK Ember we need to talk, I dont know how you feel but I know I am confused with how I feel," I say.

"I think I am starting to feel for you, more then just as a friend and I dont know why I mean you maybe strong, smart, couragous, heroic even if I am a villain, powerful, and you are a all around good person, much better then that metal headed dipstick," Ember says.

"Ok so in other words I am atractive, but that dosnt explan why I atracted to you, shure your beautiful, smart, strong willed, powerful, an extremly good musician, a great singer, but I never had an atraction to you before, but now..." I say trailing off at the end.

"perhaps, we where ment to be, I know that sounds cliche but that is the only thing I can think of," Ember says.

"yeah maybe..."

"TIMEOUT"

I see Clockwork put a time madalion on Embers head.

"Hello Clockwork what do I owe the honer the Great Time Master."

"I am here to put Dark Dan under your watch, so you can teach him to be a better person," Clockwork says in a monotone voice.

"Ok why me," I say confused.

"I am put Dark Dan under your watch, and Dark Akiran under Daniels watch."

"You do realise that Danny is going to have a fit right, my 'evil' future self really isnt evil he just wants to exist and now that he lives outside the time stream he will just want to be left alone," I say with a sad tone, "heck me and him would be friends."

"where is Daniel?" asks Clockwork confusing me.

"Dont you know, you are sapose to know everything?"

"No I dont know for some resson I cant see your future or those around you...Daniel is in the tower isnt he?"

"Yeah me and him have been working with the titans for about one week and one month."

"Ok whats all this about evil future selfs?" asks Ember confused.

"Well lets just say do to a mess up by the observents mine and Danny future selfs turned evil sort of on my acount its just my future self lost control of his powers and wiped out most of the world, it really is sad he just wanted to be left alone but Dark Dan,Danny evil future self, was attacking the town he was in and he was running and he blasted Dark Akiran and he hit the ground and lost control of his powers and with one big blast of energy he wiped out most of the world."

"Wow so thats why you aren't mad at him," says Ember.

"The only trully evil thing he did was try and kill my family which I dont blame him for he just wanted to exisit, nothing more nothing less now that he dosnt need to worrow about that he might just turn back in to a good guy."

"yes well I must get back and get and get Dark Akiran for Daniel to watch over, here is Dark Dan's thermos let him out once I am gone or he will go nuts and attack me before you can explain."

"Ok then go on and I can talk to Dark Dan."

"TIME IN"

"All right Dark Dan I am going to let you out but before you do anything you have to let me talk to you."

from in side I hear: dont worrow I heared it all you are to reteach me humanity if thats the only way to get out of this blasted thermos then so be it I will become a good person and then I can start a new life, you know what that actully sounds nice."

"Ok I going to let you out."

As I take the top of he come out and breaks the thermos.

"Yes Im out now I am going to go say hi to my past self the look on his face its going to be priceless," he says as he walks towords th door.

"That might not be the best idea my future self wont be to happy to see you."

"Right forgot about that."

"Well I am going to hit the training area, I could use a sparing partner ether of you interested?" He ask with a smirk.

"Hey Ember you want to watch me wipe the floor with Dan over there?" I ask knowing the anwser.

"Ok that sound like fun, hey dipstick you might want to not under estamate Akiran you should have seen what he did to skulker when he was huntting my Babypop's clone, he almost destroyed skulker, he looked like a dad protecting his daughter."

"Yeah I dont see Akira as a cousin, I see her more as my daughter, the weird part is I dont know why."

"Maybe we should ask the fruitloop," Dan offers.

"I AM NOT A FRUITLOOP!" we hear as Vlad yell.

"Wow, talk about timing," says Ember giggling.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask Vlad.

"I heared Clockwork was coming here so I came to see why and I see it was to put you in charge of this person, by the way who is he?"

"Take a guess I called you fruitloop."

"Daniel?"

"Not quite but yeah sort of."

"What do you mean?" Vlad ask.

"He is an evil future version of Danny, come to pass becuase after the accdent he came to live with you and he had you rip out his humanity he riped out your ghost half after you riped his out they fused and he came in to being," I say matter afactly.

"Well thats shure is strange, although that does explain why Daniel did not want to come and live with me," Vlad says before he thinks of something, "you have an evil future-self to dont you?"

"Yea caused by Dark Dan you heard the story right?"

"Yes...WAIT, that was your evil future self you where talking about?!"

"Yea soo what, oh hey where at the training area lets go in," I say as the door opens and Danny and my possible future self is there.

"Oh crap," I say as my future self walks up to Dan.

"Clockwork did talk to you guys right?" I ask Dark Akiran.

"Yea theres just one thing I have to to say to Dan here, are you still evil?"

"No, not really."

"Ok then I guess we can be friends, sorry about trying to kill your family Akiran." my future self says.

"No prob, its in the past and you would not have done it if you did not have to, to exisit."

"Yea well you had to run from Dark Dan and you did not have to fight ghost, monsters and Dragons for most of your life you only ran," I say, "I had to grow up fast with this whole thing."

As I finish talking everyone but Robin, Raven, and Beastboy came out groggy(Beastboy didnt even come out he was still asleep and Robin and Raven are always up late)

"Why are you guys up?" asks Robin as he sees mine and Danny's future selfs, " and who are these guys?"

"Robin I would like you to meet our alternent future selfs," me and Danny say at the same time, "Dang we have to stop doing that.

Beastboy finally comes out to see whats going on and asks: Whats this about alternent future selfs?

he sees Dan and Im going to call my future self Konr.

"Are you guys like evil future versions of Akiran and Danny?"

"Uuuuummmmm," me, Danny, Dan, and Konr all say at the same time.

"Ok yes they are our evil future self but there here to become good guys again," I say coming back to my senses first.

Everyone is looking at me like Im crazy execpt for Ember, Dan and Konr.

"Clockwork the ghost master of time put me and Danny in charge of each others future selfs to reteach them how to be heroes again," I finish.

"Does this sound like you seen it some where before?" ask Beastboy.

"You know Beastboys right I know I have heard this some where before," I say causing everyone to look at me, "would you guys quit doing that everytime I agree with Beastboy?"

"Well anyway we should all get to bed, so if there is an attack on the city tomorrow we'll be ready," says cyborg say sounding like Robin.

"Wow this has been a very strange night I'm going to bed see you guys in the mornning," I say as I walk torwords my room, "there are empty bed rooms next to Beastboy room."

* * *

Akiran POV

dream world

"What, whats going on?" I ask to a dark room.

"I came to warn you you are going to lose control of your powers, not like your future self did but in a different way, with a new power," says a Nocturn as he walks up.

"Clockwork sent you didn't he?"I ask.

"Yes he did, he said you would lose control of a new power and you must seek out Godzilla."

"But I have control of the Kaiju powers that I have are you telling me that I still dont know all my kaiju powers!?" ask shocked.

"Yea pretty much," says Nocturn.

"Great did he say when this was going to happen?" I ask.

"He said that when old and new enemys join force your rage will consume you."

"Ok if I tell the others then they will stop me from going on misson and Ember will worrow about me, and if Clockwork means who I think he means they will need my help to stop them."

* * *

No POV

Unknowen area

BOOM

"Where is Akiran Draycos!" Says a teen in a dark black cloak.

"I dont know who your are or what you want with him but you arn't going to ruin my plans for him!" says a man in a gold and silver mask.

"I dont care what your plans for him are but I must know where he is," says the teen as he blast the masked man with a green glowing blast.

"how are you?" asks the masked man.

"I AM RAKXDON!" says the teen as he puts the hood of his cloak down showing dark brown messy hair.

* * *

**Me: yes, yes I know its a cliffy but now I realise how much fun they are.**

**Dark Dan: you really are evil this is awesome.**

**Clockwork: you may think he is evil, but I see what he is doing he is getting people to want to read his book so they find out what is going to happen.**

**Ghostwrighter: No he did this because he was having a bad day and thought it would be funny.**

**Me: GW hit the nail on the head.**

**Dark Dan and Clockwork: REALLY!?**

**Me: yep, any way R&R but be nice this is my first fanfiction.**

**Me: Oh yea and the biggest suprize is yet to come or even be mentioned, so keep reading, oh and sorry this chapter is short.**

**Clockwork: oh yea nightshade disided that he want Akiran to meet him next chapter.**

**Me: oh and also I am thinking about rewrighting chapter 2 and three tell me what you think: do you like the way it is right now or do you want a rewright?**


	5. not a chapter and not a stop fo

**Note**

I have gotten the data off my old computer and will be updating my stories here soon, so be on the look out, It might take about a month so be on the look out, and if you want to give me ideas you can just don't be mean, or I **WILL** block you.


End file.
